Spider-Man
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Web Ball Spider-Man shoots a ball of web forward onto an opponent. If the Web Ball hit, it traps the opponent and they need to move around in order of freeing themselves. You can aim the shot in any direction and can even trickshot it back. Web Throw If you hold the web onto the trapped opponents, you can swing the opponents caught in the web. This move can easily launch the opponents away from a helpful stats and can even damage other opponents if they around there. Side B - Crawler Assault Spider-Man rushes forward as he unleashes a flurry of berserker punches onto the opponents. This move involved rapidly pressing B once this move to continue the attack forward. In order to hit this attack, hitting A will let you cause an damage kicking onto the opponent to launch their away. Up B - Web Swing Spider-Man shoots a web upward as he swings forward onto which direction. In the direction, you swing across the air onto the stage before release. The swing can be canceled by pressing any button or if you're attacking. Thou, the only way to damage any opponents is when they’re in your path. Down B - Web Shield Spider-Man creates a web shield onto himself. The shield itself barrier yourself as any projectile attacks will be reflected back away from you. The web also halves damage from any melee attack, but it’s will break away, letting its need to recharge back to 10 seconds for reuse. Final Smash - Maximum Spider Spider-Man jump away as he starts to create a series of webs onto the stage. Each time Spider-Man strike, a web forms. Anyone caught in the web will take damage rapidly. This will continue until the webs cover the stage, in which point the web will shatter and launch everyone away with some impact. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Superheroes Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Human Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Young Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Badass Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sense of Right Alliance Category:Mugen Category:DBX Category:American colors Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Web Shooters Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Pop Culture Icon Category:Internet Meme Category:OneyPlays Played Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade Category:One Minute Melee Category:Anti-Smash!